


Dirty Dreams

by Eirenei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Multi, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirenei/pseuds/Eirenei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ooh, Fuji got into trouble...and Harry isn't the least bit amused. The moral of the story - what goes around, comes around - even for the certain blue - eyed tensai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and Harry Potter or its' characters. I only own the premise. Song is from Alice Cooper, Dirty Dreams. Look it up on Youtube.
> 
> Warnings: Slash, boy x boy love – you've been warned. Pole dancing – using of several inappropriate words in conjuction with … sexually charged situations, but no actual sex, just teasing to heaven and hell… and back

Harry was eyeing them warily.

What exactly were they up to now?

Since he had agreed to be with them… as in, being their lover, his entire life had gone off the tracks faster he could say 'snitch'.

Not that the changes were bad, oh no, the changes were… welcomed… or maybe not, depended on the situation.

But _this…_

He shouldn't have agreed to come with them to the bar.

Especially not in a bar where it was some kind of a dance competition!

Granted, it wasn't dancing competition in a strictest sense, it was more like some kind of a karaoke – you got a song, and you danced on it, and when you finished, the public judged your effort.

He sighed, rubbing his temple. He gave a slight start when strong, warm palms were being pressed on his aching shoulders and began kneading them.

"Genichiro?" he muttered out, leaning back into the taller male, relaxing a bit. He scented Genichiro's unique scent of sandalwood and something more sublime that was Genichiro's scent alone.

"Hn?" a low voice rumbled into his ear.

Hatori sighed. "Remind me why are we here again?"

Genichiro had to suppress a chuckle at Hatori's half – mortified, half – resigned voice. Hatori was a fascinating individual, and Genichiro was always entertained with the man's moods and reactions.

Hatori was calm, like a lake one moment, and the next; he was a fierce hurricane, ready, willing and able to flatten all on his warpath. He could be mischievous tease, and the dominating _seme_ , along with being a strict mentor and a firm friend. His green eyes were the one feature that fascinated Genichiro to no end – so closed off, alive with life, and older that anything he had seen in his life. They reminded Genichiro of the eyes of those soldiers that had survived the war, and had gone to hell and back.

That haunted look had largely vanished from Hatori's eyes since they were together, but still… there were some moments, when Genichiro could see a glimpse of that warrior under that nonchalantly elegant expression of his.

Right now, he was enjoying the torment the younger members of this… unique relationship were heaping on the poor Hatori.

Somehow, Fuji had gotten his way _again_ , and he herded them into **_Akatsuki_** , the exclusive bar/disco for this fiasco. Well, he did know how that happened.

Atobe was goaded into it. Ryoma was goaded into it by Ryoga, who was persuaded by Fuji, Seiichi got Tezuka to come along, and of course, where went Seiichi, there was Genichiro, and the combined might of their puppy eyes – Fuji, Ryoma , Ryoga and Seiichi – got Hatori to come along with them - if not for anything else, to supervise them…

It had been amusing as hell, badgering the elder male to come with them… especially persuading him to wear some…. Clubbing clothes.

Hatori had sworn upside down, but that didn't help him the slightest.

Genichiro had to pity the man, as he knew how persuasive Seiichi could be from his own experiences, but combined with Fuji, the pair was lethal.

But he had to admit, the end result was stupendous.

Hatori was clothed in skin – tight deep brown leather trousers, that were clinging to his thighs and his… front pocket and posterior rather nicely, along with the sheer black silky looking t – shirt, along with a silver necklace that hung to the middle of his chest, discreetly beckoning sight to those smooth, sculpted pectorals. Hatori's hair was let loose and combed to the silky shine, silver and black intermingling hypnotically in the glaring lights and secretive shadows.

And he was looking like sex incarnate.

Genichiro had seen the hungry glances people were sending Hatori's way all too keenly, and had to suppress a growl that was rising in his chest. Hatori was _HIS!_

Well, his and theirs…

But it still didn't calm that unease in his plexus… those stares were rather unnerving. He was a little bit pacified when they choose a private booth – evidently, the brats weren't suicidal enough to have Hatori intermingling with the other people there.

He inhaled the sweet scent of patchouli and vanilla from his lover's hair.

That scent…it was utterly exotic, so wonderfully foreign, and yet, Genichiro had known it like he knew the back of his hand. Innocent and seductive at the same time.

Tezuka was having Ryoma in his lap, the latter eyeing the dancers on the dance floor lazily. It was … an unusual sight, to see the stern ex – _buchou_ in such place, but Genichiro supposed that wasn't any stranger than him being here. The four of them despised such places with passion, but they couldn't say no in the face of Fuji's persuasion.

Tezuka was clothed rather conservatively, faded blue jeans and white T – shirt, stubbornly refusing Fuji's attempts of makeover. His eyeglasses didn't diminish his sex – appeal – on the contrary; it gave him an edge, a good boy gone bad. Ryoma was clothed in a slightly oversized emerald green button – down t – shirt with a black sleeveless shirt underneath, and velvet black trousers that were slightly oversized. He looked absolutely ravishing, and Genichiro had caught many jealous looks aimed at Tezuka for holding such a treasure in his lap, which he was stoically enduring, playing with his glass of _Santa Helena_.

They looked mouth-wateringly good, Genichiro had to admit.

Not any less than the other four…..

Fuji and Seiichi managed to coax – or, in Atobe's case, goad Atobe and Ryoga in the dance floor, and making a spectacle ….

Fuji, with his innocently sadistic smile, was clothed in a deep blue t – shirt with a silver motif of a dragon and faded jeans, and Seiichi in his deep red t – shirt with golden phoenix and black trousers.

Atobe had gone with his usual purple ensemble, although Fuji had managed to get him into deep violet leather trousers. The Diva had grumbled aloud pretty loudly, but when he saw Hatori, he snapped his yap shut… pronto.

Ryoga was clothed in a white sleeveless, skin – tight shirt and black trousers, the startling contrast just adding to his tanned looks and unusual colouring of his eyes and hair.

Genichiro himself was clothed in faded dark grey jeans and skin tight sleeveless black shirt with discreet copper motif of tiger creeping up from his left hip to his left shoulder.

Regretfully, he laws forced to leave his ever – present hat at home… so his austere face was less so, but more sexy and mysterious.

All in all, the group was the embodiment of sizzling hot and sexy. However, shame for the girls, and some boys – they were already taken.

That didn't mean they couldn't drool over them, and try their luck anyway… even if the efforts were proven to be futile.

Especially, if they tried to hit on the gorgeous green – eyed , dual - haired male who was currently lounging on the lap of a stoic dark haired , dark – eyed man, who nobody dared to piss off.

Harry sighed. He sorely wished he could be somewhere quiet and peaceful right now; preferably in his private flat. However, that seemed to be a distant wish for now…

He quirked an eyebrow at the four dancers that were returning to their table.

They were drenched with sweat and water, their skin clinging to them.

"I see you had fun," he commented dryly.

Ryoga shook with his head and grinned. "Oh, yeah, Yuki is fantastic dancer..." Seiichi blushed, but still smiled, gentle brown eyes looking at the green – eyes man shyly. Harry smiled at the bluenette reassuringly.

Harry and Yukimura had a special bond – even before all that dating and let's - catch – Hatori fiasco. Hatori was the one who had gotten Yukimura out of his funk and booted him to the road of recovery. The dual – haired man was not gentle about it – he was oftentimes harsh to the point of being cruel, but when the push came to shove, he was also here for the youth, a solid rock of support in the hard times. Sanada was probably the one who understood their bond the most. Even Yukimura, as strong as he was, even if he was called Child of Gods, at the end of the day Seiichi was only human, and even he needed someone to guide him, or at least accompany him through it all.

Hatori was unique, because he saw them as they were – without their masks, without their pretences, and still, he accepted them. All their fears, and insecurities, all their triumphs and disasters – Hatori knew them, understood them, and accepted them. That wasn't to say the green – eyed man was a perfect person. He too, had his moments, when he was in a foul mood; his almost hyper awareness of the surroundings and the people was something more of a hindrance than help. He was strict, snarly, sarcastic and ruthlessly honest, to the point of being rude. Even now, he still didn't tell them more about him than they already knew about him. They had to piece parts of the jigsaw together by talking to each other, comparing their experiences and knowledge of that enigmatic man.

They knew he was fiercely protective of people he considered his, but he was also incredibly careful with dealing with them. He was independent to a fault, and … strong. His small physique was a deceptive one, hiding a body which was honed from the years of survival on the razor's edge between life and death. He loved to read books and poetry, and he was instinctual genius in kendo, much to Genichiro's delight.

"Do drink some water, brats – I don't want to lug you around if you decide to drop from the dehydration," Harry grumbled out good – naturedly. "Awe, so you _do_ care for us, "Fuji cooed teasingly, before letting go of Ryoga and bending down to give Harry an Eskimo kiss.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Of course… How silly of me to forget that _oh_ so important fact," he snarked out, eliciting a small laugh from Yukimura and chuckle from Tezuka.

"Mada mada dane, Hatori," Ryoma snarked back, before snatching his glass of water, sending a sharp look at Fuji, who pouted at the unfairness.

Harry just rolled his eyes... brats, all of them.

"Hey, 'Tori - chan..." Fuji began slyly. "Remember our truth and dare?"

Harry froze, while the other men perked up. They clearly remembered that infamous dare, when Fuji had gotten Hatori in a pinch, and the dual - haired man had to promise the tensai a ... favour.

Up until now, Fuji hadn't used the boon, but it seemed that this night would be the night.

"You wouldn't... "Harry breathed out, his eyes wide. Fuji's evil smile spoke the contrary.

**/"And now, ladies and gentlemen, we have a special competitor, courtesy of the blue - eyed tensai - Asakura Hatori!"/** The announcement boomed out.

Harry shot Fuji a poisonous look, before he was dragged off Genichiro's lap by the enthusiastic Ryoga.

Tezuka eyed now pale Fuji. "You know that this _will_ have consequences, right?" He asked dryly.

The tensai gulped. The look that Hatori had 'gifted' him with…promised retribution…. Of the worst imaginable sort.

"But oh what a way to go, ne?" He smiled a small, shaky smile.

Genichiro and Seiichi eyed the doomed man pityingly.

_What a way,_ indeed.

Ryoma was now fully awake, watching the announcer flirting – or trying to – with Hatori. This didn't bode well….

Usually, Hatori was patient with Fuji's antics, but now, Ryoma had to wonder, if Fuji hadn't well and truly crossed the line with that particular stunt.

He saw the announcer being smitten with the dual – haired man. If Hatori wanted to, he could be very charming and persuasive, although he usually preferred blunt approach to the state of things. However, just now… Hatori was pouring his charm on the un/fortunate announcer, who was blushing, laughing and stammering.

Tezuka shook his head at Fuji's stricken look when tensai saw the scene. "Fuji, you fool," he muttered out. "You really shouldn't have played with fire."

"Aand, folks, we have the song, the dancer, and…" The tension strengthened, the girls were holding their breaths in anticipation…."THE _POLE_!"

And the shrieking began.

If it was possible, Fuji paled further.

"Oh, _shit_ …" he whimpered, his blue eyes wide with fear for once. "I am a _dead man."_

"Indeed," Yukimura drawled, usually gentle eyes stern as he watched foolish tensai. "Mind explaining us just _why_ did you think that Hatori dancing striptease was a good idea?"

Ryoga, who just returned, caught the last part of Yukimura's diatribe.

Golden eyes widened. "Oh man…. You are dead man walking…"

Fuji growled. "You helped.."

Ryoga gulped. "Correction. _We_ are dead men walking…" he managed to get out, before grabbing his _Blue Lagoon_ cocktail and draining it dry.

Harry was steaming mad. Of all the things it had to be _pole dancing!_

Fuji was _soo_ getting it…

He moved to the pole, his hands clenching around the smooth metal, his hand bowed, an unseen sinister smirk on his face.

So…They wanted show?

Then, by Merlin's blue balls, he would make a show…. that would make Fuji regret he had ever, _ever_ had the foolish idea to mess with Hatori.

The music was… raw, sultry and animalistic, jolting the crowd into the stillness.

The drums and guitar, and then, that husky, raspy voice that was oozing a dark, sensual promise…

**_Well, I wake up burnin' in a soaking sweat  
My pillows are drippin' and the sheets are wet_ **

Harry pressed himself to the pole with a sharp move, arching his head backwards in a process, an innocent gesture, as if he was waking up… but, oh, the _filthiness…_

Fuji gulped.

Hatori was sex incarnate on that stage and he could see that the others agreed with him unanimously.

The green – eyed man was slinking around the pole, as if he was snake, caressing the cold metal with his body, wrapping his left leg around the pole, and swinging around the pole.

Tezuka's mouth became dry.

That lucky pole….

**_I jump out of bed and I turn on the light  
This happens to me every night_ **

Hatori smirked, that damn sexy, sinful smirk of his, and the crowd roared out of the stunned stupor.

He crouched down, the movement emphasizing his sleek muscles and smooth movements…

… and began nuzzling the pole, teasingly slowly, occasionally licking it as he was wont to do to some intimate part of a male anatomy of his lovers often.

The boys felt their pants tighten uncomfortably.

' _Oh Hell…'._

Was their unanimous thought.

And to think what that pink tongue was actually _capable_ of doing to them….

It was a million times worse, having tasted the real thing and then be confronted with the sleazy rendition of it, than empty daydreaming about how would it feel like, as the slobbering crowd was currently doing.

Hatori was really getting into it, and they weren't sure whether it was a good or bad thing…

But they were sure of one fact.

That. Was. Pure. Torture.

Harry grinded his pelvis into the pole, much to the crowd's enjoyment. Suddenly, his arms tensed, and he hauled himself up, entwining his legs around the pole, and then letting the gravity to do its work.

The crowd went crazy!

**_Sometimes you turn into a snake with long black hair  
Then you turn into an angel, blonde and fair_ **

His hands dragged the slender fingers through the soft – looking tresses of the mane that was his hair, before slowly trailing down …

… all the while his hips were flexing and gyrating to the rhythm….

There was no doubt that many people would be having wet dreams about this green – eyed incubus that night, be they male or female.

Teasingly, he lowered his black shirt, yet to the disappointment of the crowd, he didn't shed it, making it his tender lover, as his fingers teased his perked up nipples and trailed down, down…

**_You can turn yourself blue and I don't care  
You can change your look_ **

That was hot!

Tezuka watched the show with wide eyes; all thoughts about keeping his guard up at all the times were thrown out of the window.

Damn… who knew that Hatori was so flexible…?

**_You can change your race  
But it's always your touch  
And always your face_ **

With a surprising display of athletics, Harry straightened himself out, before smoothly sliding down the pole, until he kneeled on the floor, his eyes half – mast and challenging.

Then he smiled a wicked, wicked smile…

Uh – oh….

Here comes trouble…

Atobe gulped.

And then, the singer launched into the chorus, and Yukimura actually blushed, along with Ryoma.

**_Dirty dreams  
How you wanna do me_ **

Thrusting his behind out sharply, and widening his thighs –

Genichiro choked, his eyes wide.

Was Hatori _out of his mind!_

If he continued doing _that,_ he was guaranteed to have the entire club after his ass….

Not that he didn't, already.

Fuck… Fuji royally fucked this up…

**_Dirty dreams  
Let me get thru_ **

Hatori kneeled up, facing the splash of water that wetted him from head to toe and…

Ryoga swore he would fucking get Fuji back for that stunt.

That… that should be _illegal,_ looking so good wet as Hatori did….

**_Dirty dreams  
A triple X-rated movie starring me and you_ **

Sinuously, Harry stood up, and headed to his dumbfounded lovers, throwing his black shirt somewhere away –

And Fuji gulped.

Hatori wouldn't do a striptease here…

Would he?

**_Well, I close my eyes  
And you open your lips_ **

If so, they were royally fucked….

And by Hatori's smirk…

He would enjoy torturing them.

The masses tried to touch that demigod, walking among them, but kept their fingers to themselves.

Good, remarked Ryoma absently.

Otherwise, there would be hell to pay.

**_There's a shock from my head to my fingertips  
I fall thru a hole cuz I can't get a grip_ **

Harry sashayed to them, brushing against stupefied Atobe –

_The room starts to spin and the world starts to turn  
My heart catches fire and my bed starts to burn_

He nuzzled into Tezuka's neck, leaving a small stinging bite, before kneeling and dragging Ryoma to him and what followed –

**_Dirty dreams  
How you wanna do me  
Dirty Dreams_ **

Was short of sex, leaving the golden –eyed boy breathless and wanting for more.

Shame that Harry was on warpath now….

**_Anything for you, babe_ **

He slinked between Yukimura, Genichiro and Ryoga, an illusion of unattainable pleasure, grinding, twisting, slithering and leaving them breathless and unsatisfied.

And then, for the grand finale…

Fuji.

They didn't know whether they should envy the cerulean – eyed tensai or pity him.

Fuji had unleashed a monster upon the unsuspecting masses.

**_Dirty Dreams  
Technicolor movie starring me and you  
Make my dreams come true_ **

Fuji now knew how they fly, trapped in the spider's web felt.

Helpless.

He could do nothing as Hatori plopped into his lap, roughly grinding their respective lover halves together.

' _Oh, fuck me sideways'…_ Fuji thought desperately.

That side of Hatori was a rare treat. Totally dominant, merciless predator who didn't allow him the slightest bit of freedom-

He was desperate for something, _anything –_

That fucking _tease - !_

He gasped as Hatori grinded down, too lightly for his taste, and when Hatori yanked his head back by his hair –

' _I think I've died and gone to Hell.'_

Pleasure and pain intermingled together into a euphoric feeling Fuji could only describe with one word.

Agony.

The feel, the smell of Hatori was almost more than he could bear.

Fuji looked up at his tormentor pleadingly.

**_Shake my nights_ **

Tezuka watched Fuji pleading with Hatori mutely, those blue eyes begging with green.

And he burned.

That was the single fucking sexiest thing he had seen in his life.

Screw disco, he was getting some of that tonight!

**_Rattle my sleep_ **

Atobe couldn't believe it. Hatori blew his mind out of the water and straight into the gutter.

Who knew that Hatori could be so deliciously _dirty?_

**_Roll my eyes, I'm in too deep_ **

Yukimura was shaking.

What had they got themselves into?

But whatever it was…

He couldn't find it in himself to mind.

Oh, Hell, Yeah..

_**Dirty dreams**  
How you wanna do me_

If Oyayi could see _that_ , Ryoga mused absently, he would have chucked all his porn magazines into the trash bin.

He smirked.

' _You are out of luck, Oyayi. He's mine.'_

**_Dirty dreams  
Let me get thru_ **

Genichiro watched the spectacle wide – eyed. Suddenly, he felt very, very lucky that Hatori was his boyfriend…

… In more ways than one.

However…

Hatori was getting it tonight, no ifs, ands or buts.

**_Dirty dreams  
A triple X-rated movie starring me and you_ **

Hatori abruptly ground down, making Fuji lose it, smirking a small vicious smirk, emerald eyes glinting.

And the crowd exploded with cheers and demands of encore.

Harry blinked.

It was already over?

He came out of his self – imposed trance, somewhat surprised at the crowd's reactions.

He knew he was good – Lilith, his Brazilian friend often remarked upon him having a natural talent, but _this!_

He looked at his boys, only to be confronted with hungry and possessive stares.

He smirked.

"Fuji… Have you learnt your lesson?" He muttered out.

Fuji eyed him, exhausted, embarrassed and aroused at the same time.

"Ye – Yeah." He panted out.

Hatori became wary at the tensai's wicked grin.

"From now on, you will dance for us _alone._ "

Hatori rolled eyes heavenward.

"You're incorrigible," he muttered, defeated.

"Ore – sama will get a pole installed in our bedroom," Atobe suddenly spoke out, his eyes still glazed.

Harry eyed him warily.

"And how will you explain _that_ to your parents?"

He remarked dryly.

Atobe eyed him superiorly. "You are my teacher, are you not? "He asked. "So you teach me pole – dancing." The others agreed, Ryoma having a saucy smirk on his face, along with Fuji and Yukimura.

Harry was mortified.

Groaning weakly, he shook his head.

Why did he put with those brats _again?_

**_ OWARI _ **


End file.
